


Malfoy's List

by rufusrant



Series: Comet Pie [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Military, for tumblr, they are married!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant
Summary: " Drarry- Muggle au with Harry in the military, after a month he finally is in a secure area where he gets to call Draco? "This was a request I got on Tumblr.





	Malfoy's List

“… hey Harry. I got your text. Drink lots of water and stay safe. I am thinking of you. Call me back!”

“…. hey Harry. I hope you’ve been doing alright. I got the letters I sent you back in the mail today. It says that the address was invalid. Where are you now? Call me back.”

“…love. I’ve just seen the news. Are you alright? Are you…still here? I don’t know if you’ll receive this, but if you do, please call me back. I’m so worried-”

Draco shut off his phone and slid to the floor, his back against the refrigerator door. That was the last voicemail he had sent before the connection on Harry’s end was severed completely. He had panicked and cried so hard, he was sure he was about to vomit. The same night, there had been a news story about an ambushed British base, which involved a copious amount of gunmen, explosives, and suicide bombers. There had been a total of twenty soldiers sleeping in the base, Harry included, and twelve of them never awoke. Two had been taken hostage, and the remaining six soldiers’ whereabouts were currently unknown. The authorities had been unable to identify any of the bodies, so they were unable to tell which soldiers were still alive. 

Draco read the newspapers religiously for updates, reading the same pages over and over until he could recite them backwards. There was always nothing. He was starting to feel remorse for things that he had said and did not say. He had screeched his head off and refused to sleep in the same bed as Harry the day he came home and announced that he had enlisted himself as a sniper. The next night, Draco had relented and made Harry a cup of tea as a way of making peace and showing support. Harry had smirked at him and kissed his lips, making them both burst into tears. Draco regretted not telling Harry that he loved how blissful he looked while sipping a cup of tea. 

Draco had never learnt how to cook. Harry was always the one making the meals. Draco missed them greatly and was heartily sick of ordering takeout three times a day. He’d thrown his pasta at the wall one day and curled up in a ball on the grubby floor, telling himself over and over that Harry would be alright. 

He now stared at the ceiling of the dark kitchen. He felt that he could write a song about how lost he was feeling. Harry had been his entire world, and now he was either missing, a hostage, or asleep in a muddy grave. The thought made him want to cry, but he could barely open his eyes. The skin under them had been puffy and swollen for days. 

A sudden light came from his phone as it started ringing. “No Caller ID.” Draco scoffed. _Telemarketers at four in the morning; whatever._ He accepted the call and held the phone up to his ear, remaining absolutely silent. 

“…Hello? Hey, Draco?”

Draco gasped sharply and jolted upright. “H-Harry?”

“Yes! Oh good god, the last few weeks have been unbearable. We were attacked in the night a month ago and fourteen of us did not make it. I’m with five others. We’ve just reached our sister base on the other side of the country.” Harry says in a hurried, yet relieved tone. 

“Oh thank _heavens!_ You’re _alive._ You’re safe!” 

“Very much. Most of our stuff was blown up. I lost my phone in there.” Harry sighs. “I had our wedding pictures in there.” 

Draco doesn’t say anything. Silent tears roll past his smile and drip onto the floor. 

“Hello? Draco? Are you there? Humph, they _told_ me this phone was alright to use-”

“I’m here. I’m… I’m just so relieved that you’re okay. I missed you so much. You’re my entire world, you know?”

Harry laughs. “I missed you too, you cheesy git.” 

Draco felt he could write a song about how light he finally felt.


End file.
